


Birthday of the Years

by Aisymia (orphan_account)



Category: Baby Sitters Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aisymia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Micheal and Karen were the same but different in so many ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the updated version, rated right. Ignore 'Birthday through the ages' and if anyone knows how to delete it let me know.

David Micheal and Karen's birthday fell on the same day. They were compatible in that, and so many other ways. Except they were opposites. Karen had a lavish party with ice sculptures, DJ, expensive cake, decoration with real gems, and somehow got the Far East Movement to stop by. Her party cost $35,000. While David Micheal had his party held at a waterpark. David Micheal and Karen were always compatiable but different.  
  
0 o 0 7 o 0 o  
  
  
  
David Micheal and Karen's family would merge. David Micheal's mom, Elizabeth, married Karen's millionaire father, Watson. Kristy with starting the babysitters' club business after getting the idea when her mom couldn't find a sitter for David Micheal; is getting David Micheal and Karen pretend married in Watson's backyard(18 hours before the wedding). So she could show the kids or Karen, David Micheal, and Andrew what was going on. Right then it was obvious David Micheal and Karen were compatible but different as night and day.  
  
"David Micheal straighten your bowtie!"-Kristy called out. "Karen, keep the veil over your face!" David Micheal wore a costume powder blue, sparkily suit jacket, and pants. While Karen wore a pearl princess dress with clear layers and a silky princess headdress she used as a veil. There was a plastic, marbel alter they got from Lowes for the garden. They used that for the alter. Andrew was the minister, wearing a dark blue 3 Muskateer costume top without a cape, and holding a small book.  
  
David Micheal stood near the alter, while Mary Anne begin playing the wedding march on a toy piano. Karen marched down the isle with sass, and stood by David Micheal.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two big kids, and our families to all us kids' surprise, in holy macaroni," Andrew begin in a lisp normal for five year olds. Claudia, Mary Anne, and Kristy giggled. "Who gives my sister to my new family?"  
  
"I do!"-Seth said, walking in with Lisa. Kristy got up, and met them.  
  
"Seth, Lisa, hi!"-Kristy exclaimed.  
  
"Hi honey!", Lisa said, hugging Kristy. "Hi girls!"  
  
"Hi Kristy, Mary-Anne, Claudia!"-Seth greeted. The girls greeted them back.  
  
"Mom!"-Karen exclaimed. "I'm getting married!"  
  
"I know," Lisa replied, "that's why I couldn't miss it!" She kissed Karen's head then Andrew's. "My little preacher! Son of a preacher!"  
  
"Please sit at the pew," Andrew said, as Seth ruffled his hair, and kissed Karen's head. Andrew motioned to the biege plastic tables.  
  
Lisa sat down, and Seth stood next to Karen. "You give my sister away?" he asked Seth.  
  
"I do," Seth said, putting Karen's tiny hand in David Micheal's tiny hand. Then he went back to the pew.  
  
"I hope Andrew isn't the minister when we really have to do that," Lisa muttered. The older girls giggled, and Lisa winked at them.  
  
"Karen will have two of everything. Two fathers, two mothers, and perhaps two ministers," Seth replied. Everyone except the kids laughed.  
  
"Do you David Micheal take Karen to be your wife to live together in the big house on weekdays? In saturday morning cartoons, rainy days, macaroni and cheese, brownies, naptimes, time outs, games, sickness, bedtimes, action figures, ninja turtles, darth vader, and meanie mo's?"-Andrew asked.  
  
"I do?"-David Micheal replied, scratching his head. "But only if Karen is not a meanie mo, and we get to watch atleast captain planet on saturday!"  
  
"I like the water planateer, so okay!"-Karen replied. David Micheal beamed.  
  
"Do you Karen take David Micheal to be your husband to live together in the big house on weekdays? In saturday morning cartoons, dress shopping, rainy days, macaroni and cheese, brownies, naptimes, time outs, games, sickness, bedtimes, choosing your own clothes, dolls, disney princesses, cabbage patch kids, and meanie mo's?"-Andrew asked.  
  
"I do!"-Karen replied. "Because I'll get more stuff. Mommy says a husband buys you things!"  
  
"I don't get a lot of allowance," David Micheal replied.  
  
"You'll get more here," Karen replied.  
  
"Okay!"-David Micheal exclaimed, happily.  
  
"I can see this conversation happening again in 20 years," Lisa mumbled.  
  
"You may kiss the bride!"-Andrew exclaimed, slamming the book down.  
  
Karen leaned over and kissed David Micheal's cheek. "Agghh!"-David Micheal cried. "You have cooties!"  
  
"I have cuties," Karen corrected him, and forcebly hugged a squealing David Micheal again.  
  
"Not better!"-David Micheal exclaimed.  
  
Hannie and Nancy, who were there begin throwing confetti glitter everywhere, and Claudia played the just married wedding theme on the toy piano. Watson, Elizabeth, and Kristy's other brothers came out to congratulate them. "I extend heartily congratulations the bride and groom, and welcome everyone to the family!"- Watson said.  
  
"We could've joined this family that way too," Sam mumbled, , watching Karen drag David Micheal out of the yard, patting her purse.  
  
"Too early," Charlie replied as Kristy ran after the two, yelling something about 'watching where you go' and 'asking Watson and Elizabeth before Karen made David Micheal buy her things, even from a lemonade stand'. "Too early!"  
  
0 o 0 8 o 0 o  
  
The two families were merged. But with the parents, not the kids.  
  
0o0Kareno0o  
  
 I came to the big house on weekdays, and went to the little house on weekends. At the mansion, I got everything she wanted. I got club G notebooks, backpack, pencils, feather pens, pillows, bedspread, lamp, room decor, hair ties, hair pins, hair brush, a small mirror, and dresses. You name it, I got it! I was the center of attention at school. Everyone wanted to be my friend, or borrow her cool things like my scented G club eraser, G club multi colored feather pens, or G club small diares. Except quiet Natalie, who was content with her cute Lisa Frank stuff. Lisa Frank is pretty, and great if you Natalie liked arts like Natalie does(she's the first to get paint during art time). But she admired me too. That's why it was so easy to get along with her, unlike jealous Pamela.   
0o0David Michealo0o  
  
I still couldn't believe I was living in a mansion. I missed the corner attic, and earth colored designs of my old house. But it was huge here, and they had so many things here! But I didn't like to buy flashy things. I like the Ninja Turtles. And want to be cool, not glittery like my step-sister. I wear a backwards cap, buy good action figures but I keep them instead of buying new ones. Sam says in a few years they'll be worth a lot. Like my baseball card collection. I get the best cards from Watson or step-dad's connection. But I really like going with Charlie, Sam, and step-dad to auctions, and the mall to collect baseball cards like the other kids. Watson and Charlie are matched at the ins and outs of getting the rare cards.  
  
0 o 0 13 o 0 o  
  
0o0Kareno0o  
  
Junior high is really different from elementary school. You don't have tables, one class, and the same group of people you knew forever to socialize with. Now you have lockers, a big school, and lots of new kids to socialize with. And boys, you notice boys more differently than you did when you got pretend married to Ricky. Ricky is no longer the class handsomest. Now he's just one of the guys who are cute but annoying, except to Hannie who surprisingly had a thing for Ricky!(Mega cute huh?!) The new handsomest guy was Amanda Delany's brother Max. And a shy guy named Kyle, who was as shy as my silly step-brother, David Micheal! That guy never comes out of his card collection! And it's more important than ever to have good stuff. So I buy gucci small bags, lipglosses, cute skirts, fruit body spray, and locker accessories at the best stores.  
  
And I spend hours at the mall with Hannie and Nancy. And hours talking to them on the phone. Hey! The Spring Equinox Dance is coming up, and I don't know if Max or Kyle is going to ask my out first. And I say it that way because I know both will after I flaunted past them everyday looking as great as I did in my designer clothes. Hannie and Nancy were behind me again after changing friends for the 3rd time that week; completing my cool posse. No one had better clothes than I did. Not even Pamela, who had an expensive party last week. So I had no competition Everything was going as fine as it could. I hope I didn't get a zit or worse my time of month come again! It started last week in the big house!  
  
0o0Flashbacko0o  
  
I went to the bathroom, and I saw blood when I went to relieve myself. I vaguely realized what was happening, after reading YA books about girls. I remembered this one story I read about these twin girls my age. The shy twin got her period first, and the noisy twin was jealous. It was like if Natalie got her period before me, except I wasn't jealous or resentful of sweet, unique Natalie. She was an ally, and I respected her individuality for all my divaness. She was under my wing against the likes of Pamela. So I heard that periods were painful(later I realized this was the tampons), so I got really scared and started shrieking not sure what would happen next. Andrew thought I was dying, and was about to call 911! That poor pre-teen, they're teaching him to fear everything in school with those saftey drills. But my 19 year old step-sister, Kristy, was home that week. She came into my room, and knocked on the door. "Karen?! Are you alright?!"-Kristy sounded afraid, but perfectly trained to be calm after all those years as a babysitter. She'd make a great EMT. I think she's taking a course on first aid, she might be going into something on health or first aid. She always loved sports, sports and business. Maybe she'll go into marketing first aid for sports.  
  
"Kristy! I'm bleeding!" I replied.  
  
"Karen are you okay?!"-Kristy asked, a little more panic in her voice. "Hold on, I'll get mome and Watson!"  
  
"It's not like that, I think I got my period," I replied.  
  
"Oh," Kristy said, sounding relieved. "It's not to be panic about. I'll be here when you come out to talk."  
  
 When I came out, Kristy was on my bed. Her hair was to her shoulders, and set. She also had curled, french tips She looked great, wiser, and laid back. Kristy explained the process to me, and let me borrow feminine products. She also bought me femine products, and showed me how to deal with cramps. Then step-mom, me, my mom, Emily Michelle, Nanny, and her went to a yoga for women. We lightly explained to 9 year old Emily Michelle, who was in the age range(the lowest) to begin menstration too, everything.

 "That's weird!" 9 year old Emily Michelle said, confused and repelled. And I wondered how kids who weren't even preteens yet could deal with it! It was hard enough for me, and I'm 13!  
  
  
  
Now I'm used to it, and lucky for me my period usually comes on the 3rd. And it's the 1st of September today. My courses are still irregular but each time it usually comes on the 3rd. So I didn't have anything to worry about, even if it was only 2 days. I got ready in a cute skirt & blouse, put on sparkly eyeshadow, and lipgloss.  
  
"I'm so glad it's the 2nd and not the 3rd!" I told Hannie who was next to me, doing the same in a sort of matching outfit.  
  
Nancy wasn't with us, she was mad at us, and hanging out with Natalie(and her friends) lately. Then Kristy poked her head in the room. "Are you two ready?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Hannie and I replied, setting the lipgloss on my vanity table down at the same time. We looked at each other, and giggled.  
  
"Jinx you owe me a soda!" I cried out.  
  
"That only works for words!"-Hannie exclaimed. Kristy shook her head but smiled. I followed her out of the room, and got in the orange audi she recently bought with Watson's guidance.  
  
"So you ready for the party at Kyle Taylor?"-Hannie asked.  
  
"Taylor? As in Bart Taylor?"-Kristy asked. Hannie and I nodded.  
  
"Yea," I replied.  
  
"He's at Stone U, nearby and rival of Brooke U, wonder if he's home," Kristy thought aloud.  
  
"Isn't it close to your time of month?"-Hannie changed the subject.  
  
"It's 2 days later," I replied.  
  
"Karen, you're...cycle is still irregular," Kristy said, cautiously. She was a shy 19 year old. "You shold've brought something!"-Kristy warned.  
  
"It always comes on the 3rd! I'm fine," I replied, ignoring her.  
  
"Okay Karen, I warned you," Kristy replied. She pulled up in front of the Taylor house, a block away, and the 3 of us got out. We went up to the door, and rang the door bell. Bart opened, smiling at all of us, especially Kristy.  
  
"Hi Kristy, didn't know you were in town," Bart said.  
  
"Hi Bart, same here," Kristy replied, and we went in while she talked to Bart.  
  
The party was fine, as fine as it could be for preteens. I was alternating between talking to Kyle and Max, so far I found out Max has been checking me out/ribbing his when I passed by, but Kyle looked perplexed/and his friends nudged him when they passed by. Half way through, my stomach burned, and Nancy(civilly) pointed out there was red on the back my dress while she passed by.  
  
I full out panicked, and went to the bathroom, thinking I somehow sat in salsa without noticing, with hot peppers, and that's why my stomach burned. Nancy and Hannie(who noticed while talking to Ricky) escorted me. Once inside the bathroom, Hannie pointed at my skirt. "It's leaking down your legs!" she exclaimed.  
  
Now I was confused! How would salsa come from the other side, unless it soaked through my dress. But the line going down my leg looked like blood!  
  
"Karen is it your time of month?"-Nancy asked, her face scrunched up.  
  
"No, kind of," I replied. I explained how it came the 3rd, irregularly.  
  
"We need to find Kristy!"-Hannie exclaimed. "Stay here!" she told me. She grabbed Nancy's arm, and pulled her out, leaving me alone. I locked the door, and used the toilet. That's when I noticed blood soaking my panties, and dress. \Oh gosh, it's that time of month but early!\ I mentally groaned.  
  
Knocks sounded on the door. "I'm in here!" I called, hoping to sound normal.  
  
"Karen? Are you in there?"-Kristy's voice called. I sighed in relief. Pulling my dress down again, and washing my hands, I opened the door a bit. Kristy was there in front of Hannie and Nancy.  
  
"It's that time of month," I told her, quietly.  
  
"I'll be right back!"-Kristy said. I saw her go up to Bart, and talk to him.  
  
"Oh my gosh! She's telling Bart!" I groaned. "What if Kyle finds out?!" That couldn't happen, or it'd be over for me!  
  
I saw Bart go upstairs, and Kristy came over to the bathroom. "Bart's going to get you Kyle's sweater," Kristy said. "And then we'll go home!"  
  
Bart returned later with a slightly old lime green hoodie. "It's Kyle's old hoodie, he doesn't need it anymore," Bart said. I wondered if Kyle agreed or Bart decided for him. It matched with my tan, orange, and purple dress.  
  
He handed it to Kristy, looking akward, who handed it to me. "Thanks Bart," Kristy said.  
  
"If you need anything else, let me know," Bart said, still scratching his neck.  
  
"Thanks, we will," Kristy said, and Bart left. "Tie this around your waiste," Kristy said.  
  
"It's so nice," I said, wooful, surprising for my self-centered self, especially when I was as panicked as I was now. All of Stonybrook Junior High was there, and there was period blood over me.  
  
"Bart said Kyle doesn't mind," Kristy tied it around my waist. "I'd give you my sweater if I had one." Kristy only wore a grey and beige lined short sleeved sporty dress. She glanced at my legs. "Omg, your bleeding down your legs!" She entered the bathroom, followed by Hannie and Nancy, then closed/locked the door. She grabbed tissue paper, crumpled it, wet it, and bent down cleaning my legs. "Are you okay?" she asked, straigthening up. "Cramping? Fatigue?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine," I told her, that was the truth. Didn't feel anything but tired on my feet.  
  
"Must be heavy," Kristy muttered. "Let's go," she said. She opened the door, and we all walked out. I came out, cautiously, hoping no one would see me. I saw Jackie Rodowsky glance our way, curiously. He would play any joke, but would never in a million years do anything as mean as spread rumors about me for no reason. Even in Junior High. He was David Micheal's best friend, plus he was the most down to earth person ever. But he was accident prone and had a big mouth. I just hoped he didn't accidentally tell someone, and it got around.  
  
I put a hand to my forhead, just in case. Kristy, Hannie, and Nancy caught on quickly. They put their hands on my shoulder as if to support me. Bart seemed to catch on too. "How is he?" he asked, loud enough for everyone to hear. But everyone stopped partying to stare, anyways.  
  
"She's fine, looks like a a big fever," Kristy said. "She wants to go home, so I'm taking her."  
  
"Is that my sweater?"-Kyle asked, noticing the lime green hoodie around my waist.  
  
"Yeah, uh she's feeling cold from the fever," Bart said, "so I lent her your sweater."  
  
"Why aren't you wearing it, Karen?"-Kristy asked.  
  
"I'm not feeling cold right now," I said, surprised how fast I thought that up.  
  
"Yeah, she was feeling cold then hot then cold," Nancy added.  
  
"Then she said she might feel sick," Hannie said, "I think it's something she ate."  
  
"Yeah," Kristy said, feeling my forhead, "she's burning up with a fever."  
  
"Okay, it's cool," Kyle said. "Take your time returning it.  
  
"Thanks," Kristy and I said at the same time. Kyle nodded.  
  
"Thanks for your help," Kristy told Bart.  
  
"No problem," Bart smiled at her, and winked at me when I smiled at him in 'thanks'. He was really cool.  
  
"Thanks for lending me your sweater," I told Kyle.  
  
"No problem," He smiled at me exactly like Bart but not like I was a kid. My heart flipped flopped a bit.  
  
On Monday, I had nothing to worry about except explaining why Kyle's old sweater had chlorax stains(from removing the blood stain). My reputation was saved. "Um, I spilled something on it at home," I told Kyle, while he took it, "and had to bleach it."  
  
"That's okay," he said. "But I want to ask you something?"  
  
"Will you go to the spring dance with me, pretty stuff?"-Max cut in, smoothly coming in between Kyle and me, and checking me out by looking down at me. Kyle made a 'WTH' face but patiently waited, quickly movnig to the side.  
  
"Sure!" I exclaimed, flipping a strand of my hair, being sold at being called pretty. Kyle's face fell. My heart sank. \But I gave him his sweater back didn't I? I didn't owe him anymore. That's all he did, give me his sweater.\ Yet at the dance, I noticed Kyle a few times. I was glad I had an excuse to dance with Kyle when Max was busted and kicked out for being a miscreant.  
  
Flash a few days before that and Kyle and I were already paired for the home ec assigment. We were paired together, another sign. Our tamagotchi baby was jokingly named Mario as a joke since his cousin, my step-brother David Micheal's kid, was named Navi Matilda. But we named it Karl later as a combo of our names. Kyle had Karl half the time, and I had her the other half. I did dance arobic, and shopped with Karl. While Kyle played sports or boosted its levels. It was perfect, and made me rethink Max. Max and Pamela fought a lot. Max thought Pamela wasn't motherly enough, and Pamela thought Max was neglectful. And they Max lost Maxine and Pamelyn a few times at a store. The poor counter guy was confused and announced Maxine and Pamelyn's names through the store speakers; until Max told him he needed to see the lost & found, since it was a tomagotchi. Kyle never lost Karl. He was a great dad, and worked with my times. So I was made a mistake I chosing Max over him.


	2. Chapter 2

0o0David Michealo0o  
  
Junior High was a pain. Well a better and worse pain than elementary school. More work, no such thing as recess, more fun priveledges, better sports, girls, more freedom than one classroom, but growing up stuff. Yuck! Just my luck, the first class I end up in is some girly home ec class! Our assigment is to take care of a baby, which the only cool thing is it's one of those tamagotchis instead of the traditional egg or flour. How can you possibly feed, burp, put that to sleep?! And who would even know?! Students can just leave it in their homes, and tell the teacher they took care of thing. And the teacher wouldn't even know?! Maybe if they gave a bird or fish, provided its life wasn't in the hands of careless, miscreant students; that could work.  
  
But I personally think the best option would be to give students eggs to sit on and hatch. Personally, I wouldn't want to do that. But I'd pay big money, and Jackie would trade his soul, to see Max or Benson trying to hatch an egg. Even Jackie trying to hatch an egg would be golden comedy worth big bucks, and Jackie himself would agree. But the whole life thing comes up again. Putting Max, Benson, or even Jackie in charge of an egg hatching probably wouldn't be the best idea. Maybe if the assignment was done in a supervised park for a set amount of time, and be responsible for it, it could work.  
  
Because young junior high teens can't be responsible for any kid, filled with flouer, egg yolk, or life; when they still can't fully look after themselves yet. I mean they can't seriously expect us to take an egg, flour, or animal to a family wedding, or other event. Pets aren't allowed, and we can't use the excuse it's our child for a week. I think some places are even saying infants aren't allowed now. I don't know.  
  
So anyways, I was sitting there, dreading, and bored. "David Micheal!" I heard the teacher say. I looked up. "Your partner is..." The suspense was always the best part. I'm sure teachers are trained in psychological warfare against students. "Natalie Springer!" I blinked a bit. I vaguely remember Natalie. She was in Karen's class in Stonybrook Day. She came to the house once in a blue moon, being closet to Karen and Hannie. But since there was only one Junior High, we were all together. There was no private Junior High. Watson wasn't sure about sending Karen to public school, but he had no choice. Plus public school should be afraid of Karen, in my opinion.  
  
I glanced at the Crimson haired girl(my hair was a similar color), and suddenly I understood why all my friends were going crazy. I saw Natalie tons of times, but I never noticed how pretty her curly hair, curly lashed eyes, or style was before. My heart was beating a little faster. I didn't even have this much aderline during a game. "Join your partners!" she exclaimed.  
  
My heart still beat speedily as I got up to walk over to her. Linny nudged me a bit. His partner was Lindsey DeWitt. Kristy and her friends babysat for them. I'm pretty sure Kristy and her friends babysat for everyone I knew in this room! "Hi," I said once I reached her, surprised how smooth I was even though I was nervous.  
  
"Hi," she replied, quietly.  
  
"I guess we're partners now," I said, sitting next to her. The teacher came around, and tossed colored clear framed tamagotchi at us. Each was a different color. Ours was purple. Hope it was a girl or it'd never live it down. Hey, Junior High is a tough place!  
  
"Congratulations, you are all parents to be once you poke the tamagotchi with a pen or pencil," the teacher explained. "In five minutes, the females will have given birth to a new baby boy or girl."  
  
"Aren't you suppose to preach against a baby born out of a marriage?"-Jackie questioned. The teacher looked like she wanted to throw something at him.  
  
She sighed. "I will go around the whole room, and you will all recite wedding vows," the teacher said in a flat tone.  
  
"Then the girls hold the tamagotchi," Ben, another bigmouth, started with a grin, "and the guys hold the pen to poke-"  
  
But his partner, Leslie hit him with her notebook. "Sicko!"  
  
"Ben, don't make me throw you out of this class," the teacher grumbled. "Or the window." But the teacher didn't want to admit that was a good idea. "Dearly beloved class, we are gathered here, for this happy and joyous assignment, to join all you young men and young women in sacred matrimony for all of your grades!" Then she went around the classroom, taking vows.  
  
When it was Natalie and my turn, I grew nervous. Natalie looked like she wanted to hide. I had some notoriority as the shooting guard, center, and once point guard of the Stonybrook Junior High basketball team. "Do you David Micheal take Natalie to be your wife in sickness and health. For better or worse?"-the teacher asked.  
  
"I do," I said, quietly, looking down.  
  
"And  
  
"Do you Natalie take David Micheal to be your husband in sickness and health. For better or worse?"-the teacher asked.  
  
"I do," Natalie said, quietly, too. Some people clapped and whistled. Natalie blushed, while I scratched behind my ear in akwardness.  
  
"I now pronounce you young man and wife of youth!" the teacher said.  
  
When it was Jackie's turn he quipped "for better please" earning a glare from the teacher. "Now all you newly weds, have a baby!" the teacher said.  
  
"I wish someone would say this to me more often!"-Jackie wiggled his eyebrows. His partner hit him with her notebook. Natalie and my hand reached for the pencil at once. We both blushed. I let her take it. When it wouldn't work, I put my hand on it before hers was off, while she held the thing, and poked the tamagotchi hole. An egg appeared.  
  
"That's a way to do it!"-Jackie quipped. I glared at him, he held his hands up.  
  
"I'm just saying!" he said. "You must've read some Kama-" I stood up, and he scurried off.  
  
"Everyone who doesn't have an egg yet, raise their hand!" the teacher said. No one raised their hands.  
  
"It's nothing to be ashamed of. Keep trying!"-Ben called out, crudely. "Take-" his partner hit him with her notebook again.  
  
"Thank you, Leslie," the teacher said. "Now you will all be parents after some time. Let me brief you on child raising." She handed everyone parent manuels.  
  
"I think my mom uses this on my siblings and I," Nick mumbled, partnered with Kerry.  
  
Margo, partnered with Jackie, nodded. "She did," she said.  
  
"Do the girls have to go to yoga for pregnant woman?"-Ben asked.  
  
"Sure if you want," the teacher said. "All the girls come here with the tamagotchis."  
  
I glanced at Natalie, who got up with the tamagotchi, shyly and joined the other girls.  
  
"What are they going to do, breath deeply with the tamagotchi around their necks?"-Jackie asked.  
  
"Under their shirts," Benjamin corrected him. Jackie nodded. Joyce turned around and glared at him.  
  
"It'd be weird if we actually married our partners 20ish years later, and actually had kis like this," Benjamin said.  
  
"Keep dreaming!"-Joyce snapped on her knees, but a knee was lifted straight. But I oddly found himself wondering the same thing as he glanced at Natalie, shyly doing exercises for pregnant woman like all the other girls in the class. Natalie had one foot bent a little in front of her, and her hands folded in prayer, in front of her. David Micheal wondered if it would be the same in real life.  
  
After five minutes the tamagotchi's started hatching around with loud beeping sounds. "My water broke! Baby on board!"-Ben cried in a girly voice. Leslie shoved the newly born tamagotchi in his hands as she returned with it. "It's a boy!"-Ben exclaimed, cradling the tamagotchi.  
  
Natalie returned with the tamagatchi. "Treat it like a real baby not a digital device!" the teacher instructed. "If it sounds like one, it is one."  
  
She sat down next to me, and I peered over her shoulder as the egg cracked. A girl tamagotchi was born. I smiled at her as I glanced at it, and she smiled back, shyly. Her smile was very pretty.  
  
"Everyone name your kids!" the teacher said.  
  
She glanced at me, and I looked at her, expectedly. "What do you want to name her?" she asked.  
  
"It's your choice," I replied, not sure what to call her.  
  
"Laura?"-Natalie asked.  
  
"Reminds me of Family Matters," I said.  
  
Natalie chuckled. "Okay...um-"  
  
"Davina Michelle!"-Jackie exclaimed, passing by us, holding a tamagotchi like a newborn. I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm calling champ here, Jack or Jake."  
  
"So humble of you," I replied, sarcastically.  
  
"I know right?"-Margo asked, walking by. "We're naming him Mark!"  
  
"Mack?"-Jackie asked.  
  
"Jago?"-Margo asked. They walked off, throwing names at each other.  
  
"Navi?"-Natalie said. I looked back at her.  
  
"Huh?!"-I asked. "Oh yeah."  
  
"Tsk tsk, neglecting your family so soon?"-Max drawled as he passed by. "I was giving you five minutes."  
  
"Oh right and you're the poster boy for a family guy, aren't you?"-I retorted.  
  
"I take good care of Maxine, Pamelyn, and Pamela," Max said. I could snort at his self-centeredness.  
  
"Right, I'm sure she'll end up more spoiled as you," David Micheal retorted.  
  
"Who?"-Max asked.  
  
"Your whole family!"-I replied, speaking the truth.  
  
"You're just jealous you can't do half as much for your wife and kid," Max retorted.  
  
"I can do more than pay them," I retorted.  
  
"Enough gentlemen, this isn't family fued," the teacher said in a bored voice.  
  
"Navi?"-Natalie asked, once I sat down, trying to cool off. Lucky for me, the window brought in cool air.  
  
I looked at her. "That's nice, how about Matilda?"  
  
"I like it. Navi Matilda?"-Natalie asked.  
  
"That's a nice name," I said. "It's agreed?"  
  
Natalie nodded. I smiled a bit, and entered the name where you enter the name.  
  
"Aww how cute!" teh teacher coo'ed. "Class this is how you work together. There child is Navi Matilda. A combination of their names!" I wanted to duck down as the class looked at us. I didn't even realize our names were combined.  
  
"Well they did make that baby togeter, so..."-Ben quipped. My face flushed and Natalie blushed. I didn't dare look at Natalie that moment. The worst part was it felt really akward after he said that, because unlike in grade school where it was just gross, it was personally uncomfortable when your hormones kicked in. I could kill Ben!  
  
"That's it, detention young man," the teacher told Ben.  
  
"Worth it," Ben muttered, smirking at us. I glared at him.  
  
Jackie walked by again with his baby in a tiny stroller, humming the Zelda theme. "If I knew you'd name your daughter that, I'd name mine Zelda. So the playdates could be themed!"  
  
"I'll name my son Link," Nick said.  
  
"I like that name," Kerry added.  
  
"Whoa! I'm not naming my son Ganondorf," Linny said.  
  
"How about just Dorf?"-Jackie asked.  
  
"I totally got dibs on Mario," Kyle added. Karen glared at him, like only Karen can. "I mean we do," he said, "you're okay with that, right honey?"  
  
Karen looked at her nails. "Yeah, I mean Mario would be cousins with Navi Matilda, just like Zelda and Super Mario are cousin games. So it would make sense."  
  
"Right," Kyle said, looking confused. I think we all got a litle more confused after Karen's blond logic.  
  
The bell rang then. "Make sure to plan your schedules, and meet together to take care of your baby!" the teacher cried out, as we left the room. "And pick up a toy stroller, crib, and carseat on your way out!" \Carseat? She can't be serious!\  
  
Natalie glanced at me, as I picked up a keychain baby bag containing toy stroller, crib, and carseat from the box. She had Navi Matilda on her finger. "I don't think that's the right way to hold a baby," Margo told her, passing by. I grinned at Margo, who winked at me. "Let auntie Margo show you," Margo said, taking Navi Matilda from Natalie, and cradling the tamagotchi.  
  
"You might drop it," Natalie said.  
  
Margo grinned. "You have to know how to hold a baby," she said, handing it back to Natalie.  
  
Natalie shook her head, and Margo left, running after Jackie. "Don't toss him like that, he's too young!"  
  
"He's my son, he's not too young for anything!"-Jackie retorted.  
  
"Our son, and he's not going to grow up to be a clutz like you!"-Margo retorted.  
  
"Aren't you glad this isn't real?"-I asked, shaking my head at them. That was the wrong thing to say. It felt more akward, and Natalie looked down as I scratched the back of my head. I cleared my throat, softly. "So um do you want to take her home today or should I?"-I asked.  
  
"Erm, doesn't matter," Natalie replied, softly. "If you don't want to take her home today, I can," Natalie said.  
  
She was too shy. She was so pretty, I wondered why. \Whoa! Wait did I think that?\ "It's up to you. I'm free, are you? And here's her stroller," I said, and Natalie handed the tomagotchi to me. I put it in the tiny stroller, it fit, perfectly.  
  
"I'm free too," Natalie said, too quickly. I looked at her skeptically, wondering if she was being too nice. She was going to run into problems being so nice. I intook air, deeply, and ran a hand through my hair, and glanced at her. She was looking down, flipping a strand of her hair.  
  
"Do you want to...ahem...come over to my house, then?"-I asked, shyly.  
  
She looked at me, quickly. "Okay," she replied, softly. I glanced at her, looking at me tentively, and my heart sped up again, and I felt too close to her. But I didn't mind.  
  
"Okay, meet me after school at my house at 4?"-I said, as we reached the lockers outside.  
  
"Alright," Natalie said, akwardly, "I'll bring Navi Matilda, too." She took the tamagotchi out of the stroller, from me. I handed her the toy stroller, which she put Navi Matilda in, and then the keychain babybag, which she took with her free hand. "I'll figure out a schedule for us to take care of Navi Matilda," I told her. She nodded. Then I went in another direction,.  
  
0o0o0o0o0  
  
At 4 the doorbell rang, and I went to it with a wet hair from a shower. "Hot date?"-Sam, also home from college, teased.  
  
"Stop it!"-Kristy argued.  
  
"Don't hold your breath!"-Karen teased, sashying by, with the tamagotchi on a waist belt.  
  
"Child services have been called in for less," I told her. "But I'm giving you a day before child service is called."  
  
Karen stuck a tongue out at me. "Atleast I can keep my child," she said.  
  
"This conversation is too weird!"-Kristy declared. "You two are wayyyyy too young to be talking about your own kids!"  
  
"Kristy's just jealous you two are more ready to be parents than her!"-Sam teased.  
  
"Am not!"-Kristy exclaimed, throwing a cushion pillow at Sam.  
  
"Ha ha ha!" Sam ran away, laughing, and Kristy chased him.  
  
Karen shook her head, and I smiled amused. Karen then danced off, and I mean literally, with her tamagotchi child. Dance arobic music played in the other room. I shook my head, and opened the door. Natalie was there with Navi Matilda in the toy stroller and the keychain bag. "Come in," I told her, and she entered.  
  
I lead her up to my room, which was more akward, as she sat on the edge of my bed. "Keep your door open!"-Sam chimed, walking by. "Don't want to make that into a real baby!" he snorted in laughter at that last part.  
  
"I held Navi Matilda while she took out the toy crib. "We can keep it here, on my nightstand while she stays here," I said.  
  
Natalie nodded and put the toy crib on my nightstand. "Whose house is she staying at first?" she asked. "She can stay at mine if you want."  
  
I shook my head. "Nah. You took care of her after school, so I'll watch her tonight."  
  
"Do they sleep at night?"-Natalie wondered.  
  
"I hope so," I said. We both chuckled. Then I sat next to her on my bed. She looked so pretty. I stared at her eyes, and almost leaned into her when Navi Matilda beeped.  
  
"She needs to be fed!"-Natalie said, taking Navi Matilda out of the crib, and clicking some buttons after sitting down with Navi Matilda. She faced away from me. I wondered why, it wasn't like she was really feeding an infant like woman do. She put Navi Matilda back in the crib, carefully when she was done. But Navi Matilda beeped again. "Again?!"-Natalie exclaimed.  
  
I looked at her, chuckling, indecrediously. "Navi Matilda must be really hungry," I mumbled, as the tamagotchi kept beeping. At one point I got up for Natalie. "I'll feed her," I told Natalie. Natalie looked down, her face burning. "What?"-I asked.  
  
"Erm the assigment is to treat it like a real baby, and only..." she mumbled.  
  
My face flushed bright red. "Oh, erm..." I scratched the back of my neck. "Wait, erm they can have formula too," I said, akwardly.  
  
"Nursing is better for the baby up to 12 months to protect against infections, prevent allergies, and many chronic conditions," Natalie mumbled, embarased.  
  
I nodded, embarassed too. "Okay," I said, handing Navi Matilda, who was wailing in beeps, to Natalie. "But what about when you're not here, tonight?"-I asked. "Because we have to write this down. Maybe we can fudge it. No the teacher will realize you didn't have Navi Matilda all the time, and she won't be happy with that, anyways."  
  
"Yeah," Natalie agreed. "Um, we could say a pump was used?"-Natalie said, embarassed.  
  
"What's that?"-I asked.  
  
Natalie blushed. "It's used to store breast milk," Natalie explained, blushing.  
  
"Oh," I turned red, scratching the back of my head. "Are you sure you want to say that? We'll have to read this in front of the whole class," I warned her.  
  
"I can't say I came here at night when you had him!"-Natalie exclaimed.  
  
"We could say formula," I said.  
  
"But that's unhealthy, and we'd get a better grade with just nursing," Natalie argued. "I can take her every night," Natalie said.  
  
"But she might need to be fed at day when she's with me," I argued.  
  
"Oh right," Natalie said, defeated.  
  
"Okay, we'll say the pump, if we're lucky no one will know what it is," I said, sighing.  
  
"Okay," Natalie said, "that sounds good." We kept feeding, changing Navi Matilda's diapers, and playing with her. Finally she fell asleep at 7PM.  
  
"Let's get something to eat," I told Natalie. We went downstairs, no one was home. My mom left a note saying everyone went to look at a new flat Sam was buying, and Charlie should be home, soon. I ordered pizza for Natalie and I.  
  
We ate while we watched TV. We used Emily Michelle's old baby monitor for Navi Matilda, which was odd to do with a digital device. Then we went back upstairs to do our HW. We were so exhausted both of us sprawled out on my bed. I was leaning sideways on my elbow, and Natalie on her stomach with her feet bent. She was so cute, my heart raced.  
  
My head drooped, and beeping brought me out of my blissful state. I looked up to see Natalie asleep nearby, her foot on mine. Her skirt was hitched up, and her blouse was a little low. I deadpanned as I glanced at the alarm clock. It was 12:30AM!!! We must've feel asleep. \I'm 13! And I have a girl in my room! My parents will kill me!\  
  
"Natalie!"-I whispered, poking her. She lifted her head, waking up.  
  
"Huh?" she asked, softly. "It's late." I pointed to the clock, and she glanced at it, then shot up. I grabbed her arm.  
  
"Don't go downstairs," I told her. "If anyone finds out, we're dead twice over!" I could only imagine my parents' rage and her parents' rage. I turned a soft lamp on.  
  
"Okay, my parents are working late. They'll think I'm already asleep. And Louisa is sleeping over at Suzie's house. No one will notice," Natalie agreed.  
  
"So erm, you can sleep here," I said, getting off the bed, taking blankets and a pillow out of my closet, and moving to a window seat in my suite. My small couch was destroyed by Jackie and Linny. Poor Nick was roped into it, or so he said.  
  
"It's cold, you won't be able to sleep there," Natalie said, shyly. "I-I trust you."  
  
"A-are you sure?"-I asked, nervous all of a sudden.  
  
Natalie nodded. I tentaviley sat down next to her, with the extra blankets and pillow. I put them on the bed. I kept the blanket, and handed Natalie the pillow. "Thanks," she said.  
  
"I pulled the bedspread and sheets from under me, and pushed them to Natalie, who was cold from the September breeze or I think. And I would use the blankets.  
  
But Natalie pushed the bedspread towards me. "You take it too," she said. "You'll be cold."  
  
"It's fine," I told her, my eyes saying she should be comfortable.  
  
"No it's not," Natalie replied, her eyes saying she was!  
  
"Okay," I gave in, realizing we still had separate under blankets.  
  
I went to my drawers to get my nightclothes, and went to teh bathroom to change. When I came out, I looked at Natalie. "Do you want to change?"-I asked, akwardly, notcing her jean skirt, and rough blouse. I pulled out '3 Stooges: it's a guy thing' blue t-shirt and a pair of my azure blue sports shorts from my drawers. "These are more comfortable!" I can't believe I just said that!  
  
Natalie looked down. "Okay," she said. "Thanks," she said, taking the pair from me, and not looking me in the eyes. Then she went into my bathroom, and freshened up/changed.  
  
"There's a new toothbrush in there too!"-I told her, softly. She mumbled an ok. When she was done, she came out, my shirt and shorts, that were a little big for her. But she looked cute, and funny in my basketball shorts. But she looked cute. "Looking good," I said, and she grinned, embarassed.  
  
I was in my bed with my blankets, and put the bedspread I shared with Natalie over me. I glanced at Natalie as she got in, pulled the bedsheets over her, and the bedspread we shared over her. "Goodnight," I said, softly.  
  
"Goodnight," she replied, softly. I turned the light off. It felt very akward, and I rolled on my side, facing her. She was on her side, facing me. Then we rolled on our other sides. Then I was out cold.  
  
I woke up when the sun filtered in. I felt stuck. I realized I was on my stomach, and my arm was over something soft but hard. I picked myself up, and noticed Natalie was asleep on her stomach, too, and my arm was over her! Wait?! What is Natalie doing here in my bed?! Last night came rushing back. And panic hit me!  
  
"Natalie get up!"-I exclaimed. I jumped out of bed, ran to the bathroom to freshen up, then ran out collecting her clothes.  
  
Natalie awoke. "Huh?" She almost shrieked, seeing where she was, but I clamped a hand over her mouth. Once it came back to her, she jumped out of bed. She ran into my bathroom, and freshened up. Navi Matilda beeped a bit but we ignored her. She was still asleep anyways. They slept for a long time, 18 hours, as infants.  
  
I opened my window. "There's the garden cover, we'll climb down it," I told her. I glanced at the clock, it was 6:00am. No one was up yet. Watson and Charlie woke up at 6:30am. I helped Natalie out, and she stood on the balcony. Then I climbed out after her. We both carefully scalled down the netted garden cover. I reached the bottom before her, and helped her down. She didn't need it, though. I grabbed her arm, and we raced to her house. Cutting through backyards, and the forest from the back. We were careful not to be seen by anyone.  
  
Finally we came out of the forest we cut through, instead of turning the corner to her house, and came out to her backyard. We crept up to her house. The windows were dark. But her parents were probably home, now. I helped Natalie climb up her garden cover to her window, after giving her, her clothes, waiting below to catch her if she fell. Her window was unlocked, luckily. She opened it, and crawled into her room. Once she was in, she looked down at me. "Thanks!" she called, softly. "But what about your clothes?!"  
  
"Keep it!"-I told her, calling back, softly. "Until tomorrow!"  
  
"One moment," she said. She closed her window, and the curtains. A moment later, she opened both, and she was in her nightclothes. "Here!" she held out my clothes, in her hands. I held my hands out, and she tossed them down. I caught them.  
  
"Thanks!" I said. Then turned around to go home from the way I came. We never got caught by anyone; Charlie and Natalie's parents came late, and we were asleep in our own rooms the whole time. Later I'd learn Louisa came home from the sleepover early at 6. She saw me sneak Natalie in, and questioned Natalie until she knew the truth. Because to her it looked like we had been fooling around. But Louisa never told anyone, either. That adventure was just beginning, but I knew we'd never be the same again; starting off our at the cusp of adulthood like a teen married couple. But I wouldn't trade it for anyone as I ran back home in the crisp autumn air, that has the ability to rejouvinate you with clear skies above you.  
  
Later that week I went a party at Kyle Taylor's house with. Sam gave me Nick, Linny, and Jackie a ride to the party. The house was a riot, and overcrowded; but I wasn't hot in my very dark turqouise silk shirt and dockers pants. I saw Natalie at the party in a creme blouse and deep orange flair skirt. Her curly hair, which was always up, was half down, too with a small braid circlet at the top. I smiled at her, as I met her. She smelt like Jasmine and orange blossom. I liked it. "Hi," I said to her.  
  
"Hi," she replied, smoothing a side bang strand, nervously. "Navi Matilda?" she asked.  
  
"I put her with a babysitter," I replied. "My sister Kristy, over there," I pointed to where Kristy talked to Bart(both my sisters were into the Taylors. I could tell Karen was no matter how flippant she was), "your familiar with her babysitters club when she was our age, right?"  
  
"Yeah her friends and her sat for me. They tried to get me friends," Natalie said. I chuckled. She smiled a bit.  
  
"So her friends and her were experts at babysitting. They're all busy now but Claudia, is home, relaxing, and took Navi Matilda with her tonight."  
  
Natalie nodded. "It looks like your sister's club is still getting clients even after their club ended."  
  
I laughed. "Yeah that's true!"  
  
"It's good you found someone to look after Navi Matilda, though," Natalie said. "We can't take care of her here."  
  
"I know, right," I agreed.  
  
We talked a little more, then talked to our friends. Then upstairs we played spin the bottle. It landed on Natalie for me. I blushed. "The young parents!"- Rob, who was not taking the class we were, teased. Word about the partnered couples in class spread quickly in Junior High. If you were a jock like I was.  
  
I flushed. "It's an assignment, chill!"  
  
"Not anymore!"-Rob winked at us. I glared at him, then followed Natalie into the closet.  
  
"Want to pretend we kissed?"-I asked. "If you don't want to."  
  
"If you want," Natalie said, equally quickly. "We just really talked, but we're already married with a kid!" she joked.  
  
"Yeah," I chuckled, "with custody agreements like Karen's parents." Natalie chuckled. Then I leaned in before I knew what happened, and kissed Natalie for a few minutes. I saw colorful lights.  
  
The next few weeks went fast. Natalie kept Navi Matilda at home with her when I had practice. I kept her when Natalie had dance practice or art class. Navi Matilda was a preteen now. They grew up so fast!  
  
Finally the day of the assignment was over. We gave our report(very few were listening or got the pump reference so it wasn't akward), and got an A. Then Navi Matilda was let go, she turned into an angel. I held Natalie while we did this.  
  
  
  
0 o 0 27 o 0 o  
  
David Micheal remembers the tomagatchi baby assignment when he was 13, as he comes back from visiting the doctor with his wife, Natalie. She is 6 months along, and they found out it's a girl. "Navi Matilda?" Natalie asks with a grin, tossing baby names.  
  
David Micheal smirks. "Only if you wear my shirt and sports shorts!"  
  
"Then we'd have to sneak out in the morning, and I'd have to sneak into my house before anyone saw we spent the night together when we're young teens," Natalie replied, grinning.  
  
David Micheal pulled her down, gently, on their bed. "No one will find out," he says, eyes twinkling, putting an arm around her.  
  
"You what?!"-Karen exclaims entering, followed by Kyle. Karen is 9 months pregnant and due next month.  
  
"When?"-Kyle asks, interested.  
  
"When we were 13," David Micheal replies.  
  
"What?!"-Kyle and Karen exclaim.  
  
"You, you did it when you were 13?!"-Karen exclaimed.

23 year old Emily Michelle bound in, home from work. She was holding Kristy and Bart's 2 year old, Tebo. "What, what happened?" she asked. "Something happened, and you're not telling me!"

"David Micheal and Natalie apparently had a late home run when they were 13!"-Karen exclaimed before David Micheal or Natalie could stop her.

"What?!"-Emily Michelle exclaimed. Tebo just gurgled, and Emily Michelle let him go. Tebo waddled out, and was caught by Bart outside the room, who went downstairs with Tebo.  
  
 "No, we were both working over Navi Matilda for a long time, and fell asleep even longer until 12am. It was too late to leave by then so she stayed over, but nothing happened!"-David Micheal explained as everyone leaned in. "We only shared a bedspread, but she used my sheets while I used a spare blanket."  
  
"And we climbed out the window with the garden net, and we cut to my house from the woods. My window was unlocked," Natalie explained.  
  
 "Okay, I believe you," Kyle said, "but you have to admit, it's convenient." He winked at them. Emily Michelle laughed, and high-fived Kyle. David Micheal glared at her.  
  
"And Louisa saw us, so I told her everything," Natalie said.  
  
 "What?!"-David Micheal exclaimed.  
  
"She never told anyone," Natalie assured David Micheal.  
  
A month later Karen is put on an angled hospital bed. It's easier for birth. She demands this even though the doctors find it easier with mothers lying on their backs. Kyle holds her hand, and after many hours she has a daugther. "Karla?"-Kyle asks with a smile, while they remember the baby assignment.  
  
 "Nah!"-Karen says, and they chuckle. "It was just an assignment. This is our story to write!"   
  
A few months later, Natalie is on a hospital bed, lying at an angle for easier birth. David Micheal comes by to reassure her many times. After many hours a baby girl is in her arms. "Navi Matilda?"-David Micheal asks softly, he smirks. Natalie grins, remembering the baby assigment.  
  
"Yea!" she exclaims. "The class was a sign we'd marry, and have a girl named Navi Matilda."  
  
David Micheal chuckles. "True dat!" He hugged her, and held Navi Matilda, in flesh.


End file.
